The Bounty
by monbade
Summary: Harry meets the most dangerous person he could ever meet. He meets a squib who reads and this squib helps Harry get over Cedric's death and gives him a trunk full of information that he's collected over sixty years. Voldy better look out, for the Bounty has been placed on his butt and their out to collect. was going to be 5 chapters but more now.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**The Bounty**

**.**

.

.

.

**NOTES: ****Sorry for no updates. On Feb 15****th**** I went to the ER for pain in my stomach. I thought it was my kidneys again, boy was I wrong. My appendix ruptured. I spent 3 months in and out of the hospital/rehab fighting a triple infection. I was released on May 15****th****. I am still having problems from the appendix surgery but am slowly getting better. Now for the chapter.**

**If you leave a comment, PLEASE sign in so you can get a response or if you do leave a comment have it where I can email you back. I don't comment on all reviews, but I do read them and some stand out that need a response.**

**This will probably be only about 4-5 chapters and I have the first 13k written. Enjoy.**

.

In a small town in Surrey, a young boy, not quite a man, was freshly home from his boarding school. He woke shivering from the same nightmare that had visited him during this last year. Young Harry Potter had seen one of his friends brutally murdered, right in front of him. It was done by the man who had betrayed his parents, and had murdered them, when he was fifteen months old. He had escaped the same possibility by using the portkey that had taken him to the graveyard and the rebirthing ceremony that Peter Pettigrew had performed on the homunculus body of Lord Voldemort.

Harry walked to his desk and sat down. His eyes watched as the sun rose in the distance as he stared out the window. Movement caught his eyes and he saw his beloved Hedwig flying towards his open window with the morning paper clutched in her beak.

"Hello, Hedwig," he said as he took the paper and offered her an owl treat.

Opening the paper, he started reading and the more he read, the more his anger rose. He was angry at Minister Fudge for not believing him. He was angry at Dumbledore for forcing him to come back here to this hell hole, and not doing anything to help against the ministry. Balling up the paper, he threw it in the garbage. He picked up his wand, which he slipped into his back pocket, as he left his room and went downstairs.

Walking out of the house, he started kicking a stone as he walked. He was depressed and angry over what had happened, and what he'd read in the paper on how they were attacking his statement that Voldemort had returned. Harry was so angry that he didn't realize where he was, until he walked through the entrance to the park.

Entering the park, he looked around at the broken equipment that his fat cousin and his gang had destroyed. Of the six swings, only one was still usable by the kids. Scattered around the play equipment were stone benches for the mothers to sit on to watch the children play. Of them, most had been flipped over and shattered. Only three were still left, and on one; an old man was sitting sipping something from a cup as he read his newspaper. Ambling over to the swing, Harry sat and started swinging and thinking of the tournament.

"What deep thoughts for someone so young," a deep Irish voice said.

Harry jerked his mind back to his surroundings and realized the old man had spoken to him, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" he asked.

"Yes, I was. I said what has you thinking so hard on such a beautiful day," the man asked.

"Nothing, Sir," Harry replied sadly.

"The name's O'Brian, Patrick O'Brian, not Sir. I was never an officer in her Majesty's service," the man replied with a chuckle.

"Sorry, Si… I mean Mr. O'Brian," Harry said softly.

"Now that won't do. Call me Patrick, and what is your name lad?" Patrick asked as he placed his elbows on his knees and looked at the young man.

"Yes, Sir… I mean Patrick. My name is Harry," Harry replied.

"Well, Harry, nice to meet you. Now, why don't you come over here and sit. Then you can tell me what the problem is. Maybe I can help," Patrick ordered.

Harry stood up and walked over to the bench and sat down as he gathered his thoughts.

"Let me guess, something happened recently and you don't know what to do about it. Am I right, Mister Potter," Patrick asked.

Harry jerked and his hand started for his wand when the man looked over at him and said, "Yes, I know who you are Harry and I know you're a wizard. Don't worry; I'm not here to kill you or turn you over to Voldemort. I am here to offer the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter all the help I can."

"The what and what?" Harry asked in shock.

Patrick looked at the young boy and could see he didn't know what he was talking about. Feeling a tightening of his chest, he turned his head a coughed into the back of his hand. When finished he turned to face the lad and said, "Hasn't anyone ever told you your family history?"

"No, all I know is that I look like my dad, but have my mother's eyes," Harry replied.

"Harry, hasn't Dumbledore told you your family history?" seeing the negative in the boys face, Patrick took another sip of his coffee and said, "Harry, your family is one of the founding nine. Nine hundred years ago, war ravaged this land. Both muggle and magical fought for control. Nine great families eventually came together and formed a peace that formed the modern magical government. The families were the Potters, the Greengrasses, the Blacks, the Lancasters, the Longbottoms, the Prewetts, the Knotts, the Lestranges, and the Marchbanks. These nine houses, with their vassal houses, formed the Wizengamot. They all have hereditary seats. You should be taking yours this year, on your birthday, since you're the last of your bloodline. Of the nine families, two are gone, the Lancasters have squibbed out and the Prewett's only survivor is Molly Weasley. The Lestrange's are in prison as members of the Death Eaters. The Longbottom's seat is being held by Augusta until her grandson can take over while the Bones seat is held by Amelia Bones until her niece gets married. The Greengrasses, Notts, and Marchbanks are still active houses as well. The Blacks have basically died out, what with Sirius being on the run and unable to take his seat due to being a follower of Voldemort…"

"How do you know all this? Are you a wizard?" Harry asked.

"No, I am worse. I am a squib who likes to read," Patrick replied with a chuckle.

Harry snickered at the comment.

"Harry the more you know, the more powerful you are, because 'knowledge is power,'" Patrick replied as he took another sip from his cup and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Out of coffee," Patrick replied with a sigh.

"Oh… well, I guess you will be leaving to get more," Harry replied sadly.

"Yeah, I need my coffee. Come on. Let's walk down to the diner at the end of the road, and get us some grub," Patrick said as he stood up.

"I should get home…"

"Nonsense, lad, you need to eat. I have books that are fatter then you," Patrick said as he started walking.

Harry did not know why, but he followed Patrick down the street and into the small cafe. There they had breakfast and talked for over four hours. The more they talked, the angrier Harry got… but, not at Voldemort! Instead, his anger was directed at Dumbledore and the professors at Hogwarts. Some of his anger was also directed at Remus and Sirius. Harry found out he should not have to compete in the tournament, because of his young age. However, he was now considered an adult, because the Ministry had declared him one by ordering him to compete.

Before Harry headed home, Patrick handed him a matchbox and said, "Just tap it with your wand. It will re-size. That will work in reverse, too. Inside, you will find books. Read them, learn them, and study them. Let me give you a bit of advice that I learned from a mentor. He told me this: 'Patrick, those who don't learn from history, are doomed to repeat it.' So Harry, learn from history."

"I will, Sir… Sir, what did you do during your lifetime to make you so smart?"

"Harry, when I was a young lad, I fought in what is called the Second World War. I went ashore in France on June 6th 1944 and saw many of my friends and comrades mowed down like sheep. We fought through the fields of France to the borders of Germany. I saw horrors every day and every once and while I saw something that brought back my humanity. But the worst thing I saw was the camps," Patrick replied and his eyes took on a distance look as he stopped talking and remembered leading his patrol into that nightmare.

"Camps?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Hitler's 'final solution,' as they were called… or, Death Camps. Bodies piled up to the sky to be burned. It was horrible. The camp we liberated had only a few hundred survivors. All were…" he stopped and shivered before continuing, "it was horrible, and something I pray I never to see again, or that you have to see it. When we buried the last of them, I swore I would find all who were responsible. So after the war, I went to Israel after they became a Nation, and joined them in the search for the murderers that had gotten away. I became a bounty hunter, and was paid good money for it. They called me the Bounty Man because once I went after a target; I didn't stop until I caught them. One hundred and ninety-seven Nazis I hunted down and killed. Money couldn't bring the dead back, but it did help solve the problem of no justice for them…" Patrick stopped and looked at his watch and said, "Damn, I'm late for my doctor's appointment. Now, Harry, I'll see you around. Remember what I said. You need to go to Gringotts, and talk to the Goblins."

"I will, and thank you, Patrick. Thank you for talking to me, and getting me to see that what happened to Cedric wasn't my fault," Harry replied and shook his hand.

"You're welcome, Harry," he replied and started walking away.

Harry turned and headed for home and then stopped. Turning he ran after the man who had changed his outlook on what had happened.

"Sir, one more question. Why? Why are you helping me?"

Patrick stopped and looked down at the boy and said, "Two reasons. One, I am an old man. Two, in 1977 Voldemort or his Death Eaters killed and murdered my whole family including my eleven-year-old twin granddaughters who had just completed their first year at Hogwarts. I want revenge for them. I thought I'd got it when your family got rid of him in eighty-one. When the Prophet reported what you were saying, and they said it was lies, I knew he was back. What person… what child… would say his parents' murderer was back if he wasn't? Harry, find that son of a bitch and kill him. Use those books in that trunk. Learn from the Goblins and learn from that huge library my granddaughters talked about. Remember, lad, those with the money make the rules… or buy them. So use your family's wealth. Who says you have to wait until he comes for you again to fight him? Now, I have to run. You take care, and enjoy life. Don't let what happened to you in that graveyard dictate how you live, nor let the headmaster of your school tell you what you can and cannot do. Remember, he is just your headmaster. He's not your parent or guardian."

"I will, Sir, and good luck at your doctors," Harry replied and walked away.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry returned to where he was forced to live and came to a stop. Standing at the doorway was the one man he had no wish to see at this time. Professor Dumbledore stood there talking to his aunt, who was scowling at the man worse than she ever did at Harry. Not wanting to see the man, Harry stayed in the shadows of the hedges he was forced to cut every year, and listened.

"Petunia, I told you to keep him at home. He is not allowed to roam around or leave the property," Dumbledore said to his aunt.

"And as I told you, he was gone when I went up to tell him breakfast was ready," Petunia replied and slammed the door.

Harry watched as Dumbledore pinched his nose and then turned away from the house and pulled out his wand.

"Point me Harry Potter," Dumbledore said and watched as his wand spun on the palm of his hand to point to his left. Turning, he looked at the bushes and saw Harry standing there.

Harry sighed and started walking towards the house.

With eyes twinkling, he said, "Harry my boy. You mustn't leave the house."

Harry stopped and looked at the old man, and replied, "Why?"

"It's not safe for you wandering around and I insist you stay in the house, Voldemort's forces are looking for you," Dumbledore ordered.

Harry looked at the man and mentally shook his head as he replied, "You know, Sir, I used to have so much respect for you, and now I don't. Just so you know, I'm not your mushroom."

"What do you mean by 'my mushroom?'" Albus asked.

"You know, like the song says: you 'keep me in the dark, and feed me shit,'" Harry replied as he walked to the door and opened it. He stopped, turned to the man he had called a mentor, and said, "It is the holidays, meaning you don't tell me what to do. You don't tell my family what to do. If you keep it up, I won't return to Hogwarts next year."

Harry stepped through the open door and slammed it shut.

"DON'T SLAM THE DOOR!" Petunia shrieked.

"Oh, blow it out your nose, you Giraffe," Harry replied as he went up the stairs and into his room where he sat on the bed.

Harry was about to pull the box out of his pocket, when the door opened and Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded as he stood up.

"You will sit down, and be quiet. You will listen to what I have to say, and do as I tell you to do," Dumbledore ordered.

"Or what?" Harry demanded as he crossed his arms and looked at the old man.

"I am your guardian and…"

"Prove it," Harry snapped in anger.

"I was made your guardian when your parents were killed by Voldemort and they would be very disappointed in your attitude. Now when you return to Hogwarts, I want to see this attitude you have developed gone. I have asked Professor Snape to teach you occlumency to help control your outburst and protect your mind…"

"Snape couldn't teach a fish to swim, nor a baby to cry… well, maybe to cry… he could do that since he has a rotten attitude," Harry snapped back.

"That is Professor Snape to you and you will be respectful and kind to everyone when you return to school."

"Why would I want to return there? It's such a second rate school," Harry said as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Hogwarts is the premier school in the world," Dumbledore stated and Harry snorted.

Harry held his finger out and said, "Now pull the other one."

Harry watched the confusion on the man's face and then said, "You say it's the premier school… NO! DON'T SAY A WORD. YOU WILL LET ME CONTINUE! Now let's look at your teachers and classes. Professor McGonagall: great teacher, lousy Head of House and deputy headmistress… I will admit she knows her transfiguration, but as the headmistress, she doesn't listen to warnings about the school being in danger. She assigns detections to students in the FORBIDDEN FOREST… WHERE SOMETHING IS KILLING THE UNICORNS… AND GIVES US HAGRID WHO CANNOT DO MAGIC AS PROTECTION! That's insane… no, it's criminal! If we were in the muggle world, she and Hagrid would have been charged with child endangerment.

"As to Professor Flitwick and Charms? No problem, there. He's a great teacher and motivates his students. The same with Professor Sprout, she really knows her Herbology. The only thing I have against them is they did nothing about the bullying in my second year, nor last year with the buttons, hell none of the staff did. It was disgusting how you all allowed it to continue. Now let's see who's next, I know Professor Trelawney who smells like sherry every day. That woman is a class one drunk, and all I can say is thank Merlin she doesn't drive, because she would kill someone. Also her predicting a death in every class most of the time they are mine and it was 397 times last year alone. Kind of makes you want to leave the magical world.

"Professor Burbage is your teacher for Muggle studies. The balmy woman is fifty years out of synch with the modern world. I know this for a fact, because I looked at Hermione's text book for the class. You know, she had nothing about such important dates like August 6th and 9th 1945 or July 21st 1969 or how about April 12th 1981 or another famous day, August 27th, 1979? Do you know what those five important dates are?"

"August 6th and 9th were the days the Americans dropped the atomic bombs on Japan. The other dates I have no idea," Dumbledore replied.

"Well, I will tell you. The last date was when Lord Mountbatten was murdered by a terrorist's bomb. The other two dates are historical for the world. The first one was when Apollo 11 landed on the moon, and for the first time in human history, man walked on the moon. The next date was when the shuttle Columbia lifted off to carry a team of astronauts into space. The shuttle circled the earth thirty-seven times in fifty-four hours before returning to land in the United States. They now have satellites up there that supposedly can find a coin in a field. How is magic going to stop that?

"Now, let's talk about Professor Binns, who runs a class where no one can stay awake. How's that helping us learn our history of magic? How about history of the country we live in? Are all the magical people really that stupid that they believe that the Queen and her cabinet don't know about the magical world? What's going to happen when Voldemort starts killing the muggles? Do you think they will just sit back and do nothing? I don't think so… Damnit, I did it again, sorry about getting off track.

"Now I don't know anything about the Runes and Arithmancy teachers, but Hermione raves about them, so I won't pass judgment on them. "Of the last three teachers you have, the only one out of date, is Professor Sinistra of Astronomy. Her class equipment and books are so far behind it's not even funny. I suggest you send her to the Royal Observatory in Edinburgh so she can see a modern Observatory, and can learn what she is missing. Now for the last two teachers, Hagrid. Now, I love the big lug. He was my first magical friend, but he needs help. One, he has no wand to protect us kids and must rely on his half-giant blood. Two, he has a monster fetish that will one day get a student killed.

"Finally, we come to our last teacher, Snape… who cannot bury his hatred for a dead man. A man who has been dead for over twelve years. He is also the worst teacher at Hogwarts. Three quarters of the school hate his class. He is abusive, insulting and an arse to anyone who is not in his house. He takes points off for not asking questions, for asking questions, breathing too loud, for being late (even when you have a slip), etc., etc. He comes in, takes roll, and says, 'You have one hour to complete the potion on the board.' No explanation on the potion, no directions on what to do. He then walks around sneering at everyone, and making comments like 'fool,' 'idiot,' and 'dunderhead' when we make a mistake. Was that how you were taught potions?"

"No, it wasn't, but I am sure if the students would just listen to Professor Snape…"

"You don't understand! Snape cannot teach. He just… How many people have dropped his N.E.W.T. classes, since he became a teacher? He has crippled this country, and you don't see it. Between the freeze on aurors because of Fudge, and Snape not teaching, we are going to be short Aurors when Voldemort comes out of hiding. You might as well just give him the country, because we won't be able to fight him," Harry stated.

"It's not that bad, we will defeat him," Albus stated and then said, "Now, as I said, your attitude will change. Professor Snape will teach you occlumency to help protect your mind and control your anger…"

Harry walked over to the door and yanked it open, and said, "Get out, and don't come back. Don't send me a letter. Don't show up, and don't have your friends around my aunt's home. She has told you to not come around. If… and I say: if… I decide to return, I will be on the train come the first."

"You will be on the train if I have to personally escort you there," Dumbledore replied as he walked to the door.

"So, you'd kidnap me? That's a crime. Like I said: _**leave me alone**_ and go do your job. Right now, your job is head Warlock of the Wizengamot. Go get Sirius a trial, and get rid of Fudge so you can get the Aurors ready to fight. Now GOOD DAY, SIR!" Harry snapped out and slammed the door behind the man.

Taking his wand from his back pocket, he tapped the box and it grew into a dark mahogany colored chest. It was engraved with all sorts of dragons fighting and flying around. The lock was silver and shaped like a dragon with the tail looking like it went into the chest and out the main section of the trunk and came around to slid through the ring hanging from its mouth to lock the trunk. Around the lock were the heads of seven dragons that seemed to be watching what he was doing.

"Wicked," Harry said as he examined the trunk. Reaching up to unlock the trunk he jerked his hand back when he felt the prick of the dragon bite.

"Ouch!" he gasped out as he looked at his finger and saw two tiny bite marks and then heard a click.

Looking at the trunk, he saw the lock was open as he sucked on his finger as he pushed the lid open with his other hand. Harry saw only a sheet of paper there along with a single gold key. Picking up the paper, Harry sat at his desk and read the note.

_Harry, by now I know you're confused as you look at this trunk. Well this is a special trunk. It has seven compartments, and was commissioned by my father back in the thirties. _

_The first compartment is for normal everyday items like your school supplies. It can hold quite a bit. I used to carry my clothes in it along with some camping supplies. _

_The second compartment is your wardrobe, and I have to say this. You need to take some of your money in Gringotts and buy some new clothes. The ones you're wearing are horrible. _

_The third compartment is the library to get to that compartment; press the third dragon head on the circle of dragons as you turn the key will open that compartment. When you do this, stand back as a six-foot tall bookcase will rise up from main trunk and is your study library where you can keep your schoolbooks. There are seven shelves for your books, one for each course at Hogwarts. The main library is accessible through compartment seven. _

_The fourth compartment is a potion storage compartment. It's for finished potions and their ingredients. This compartment is also accessible through the seventh compartment. _

_The fifth compartment is a training room and armory. You will find some items there, along with some books on the weapons. Inside the room is a pensive, as well, along with several boxes of vials that are marked. The vials contain my memories of the weapons, which should help you in your endeavor. _

_Compartment six is a catchall. Basically, I used it as a storage room or a prison for the bounties that were wanted alive. _

_Compartment seven is a two-bedroom apartment. This compartment has a living space, a study, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom and the two bedrooms. There is a floo in the living room that will take you to any accessible floo, as long as you know the password for that particular floo. The password for your floo is 'vengeance.'_

_Good Luck,_

_Patrick_

Harry sat there looking at the trunk in surprise. Then, with a grin, he followed the directions for compartment seven and opened it. Looking down the stairs, he grabbed his old trunk, and dragged it down the opening to the living room, where he looked around. He dropped the trunk next to a large black couch. On the coffee table in front of the couch were several stacks of books.

He decided to check to see what was behind all the doors, so he went from door to door looking inside. The apartment was just as Patrick had described. He stopped and stared at the forty-foot long and forty foot wide room, with bookshelves lining each wall. There were also seven book cases that divided the room up into isles. It would have had Hermione drooling. The book cases were easily thirty feet high and each shelf was packed full. The bookcases had a ladder system that went all around the room so he could access the books on the top shelves. In the center of the room was a pedestal with a book on it.

"Hermione is going to flip when she sees this room," Harry said as he looked around at the hundreds of books.

Turning, Harry walked over to the couch and sat down with a sigh as he sunk down where he drifted off to sleep.

**.**

**.**

_**Edited by Deenara and Cass63**_

._**Edited By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**The Bounty**

**Ch 2**

**.**

.

.

.

**NOTES: ****Thank you i am getting better, just a slow process. Hard part is sitting for a long time hurts my stomach. Will be glad when its fully healed. Good news, i lost so much weight (60lb) that i dropped from 340 lbs to 280. Now if i can loose another 50 i'll be happy. Yes there is more to this story and hope you enjoy it. I have ch 3 finished and most of 4. Part of 5 is written as well.**

**If you leave a comment, PLEASE sign in so you can get a response or if you do leave a comment have it where I can email you back. I don't comment on all reviews, but I do read them and some stand out that need a response.**

**This will probably be only about 4-5 chapters and I have the first 13k written. Enjoy.**

.

Harry jerked awake at his Aunt screeching. Getting up he exited his trunk and went to the door where he listened to what was going on. Hearing his uncle bellowing and stomping up the stairs, he went back to the trunk and descended inside as he pulled the lid down he heard his uncle unlocking all the bolts on his door that his Aunt must have locked when he was sleeping. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed a soda out of the fridge and went back to the couch where he sat down. Popping the top of the can, he grabbed the top book off the stack that Patrick has suggested he looked at the title and the post-it-note.

_Harry, this is what Voldemort would do if he's allowed to do as he wishes to people who oppose him and his Death Eaters or he determines they are not worthy of magic. I think you will find as you read this book, you will see where he gets his ideas. Remember this, a great man named Edmund Burke once said, 'All that is necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing.' If we do nothing, then Voldemort wins and this will happen again. I also want you to remember this famous saying by an actor for a Great American General in the movie Patton, 'Now I want you to remember that no bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. You won it by making the other poor dumb bastard die for his country.' And this goes for Dumbledore also because he would rather sacrifice his own people then allow them to take out the Death Eaters like they should be. Remember this, you capture one of them, and he breaks them out. They kill one of your friends, and that person is gone for good. So as Patton says, make the Death Eaters die for that dumb bastard and allow your friends to live._

_Good luck,_

_P_

Harry grimaced as he cracked open the book that was title _'Grindelwald's part of Treblinka and the Magical Death Camps.'_

Harry was able to read for over an hour, the disgust in him building until he reached the part of the book that showed the pictures and they were magical pictures. The book went flying as he ran for the bathroom where he dropped to his knees and threw up everything in his stomach from his breakfast. Tears ran down his face as the images flashed through his mind and he hurled again. Wiping his mouth on a towel, he flushed the toilet and staggered to the kitchen where he grabbed a butterbeer from the fridge along with a box of cookies before sitting at the table.

"By Merlin's hairy ball sack, he has to be stopped," Harry stated as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

Ten minutes later and a half box of Oreo cookies Harry was back on the couch finishing the book he had started. His stomach was still churning, but he kept the food down and ignored the picture section as he read. An hour later, he set the book aside and grabbed the second book and saw it was on the dark lords of the last two hundred years and what they had in common. Harry read late into the night and fell asleep on the couch with the book across his chest.

Harry woke up at the sound of the chimes from the clock on the wall. Stretching, he caught the book as it started to slide of his chest and sat up with a yawn. Opening his school trunk, he searched for some clean clothes and grabbed them. Going into the bathroom he stripped and climbed into the shower. For thirty minutes he stood under the hot water thinking about the two books he had read. Of them the first was disturbing but the second one had him thinking on the dark lords and how they had tried to take over and how the European magical world took so long to rally to fight them while the Americans and Pacific Rim Nations took only days because the Americans and Pacific Rim Nations put the bastards and their followers down permanently.

Shutting the water off as he stepped out of the shower to dry off. Harry was thinking on what he could do to stop Voldemort but wasn't sure what he could do to stop him from causing the same problems as last time he was around. With clean clothes on, Harry went into the living room, grabbed a book before heading into the kitchen where he started making himself breakfast. As his food cooked he read about his family background. As he ate his breakfast, he learned he was the last of the Potters and at the age of thirteen he could have declare himself head of house and been emancipated. That he had a seat on the Wizengamot, and controlled twenty votes with another forty through alliances. His family was also ranked as an Earl with the title being the Earl of Anglesey, which to the muggle realm was extinct and that gave him the twenty votes on the Wizengamot.

Closing the book on his family history, Harry grabbed another book off the stack and grimaced when he read the name, 'Politics of the Wizengamot' by Alexander Blake. Opening the book, he sat back in his chair and read. For the next thirty-six hours, that was all he did. Read, eat, and sleep his way through the books in the stacks.

After three days of being in the trunk, Harry climbed out and checked to see if he had any mail. Seeing a few letters lying on his desk where they had been dropped he picked them up and went back down stairs into the trunk to read the letter.

The first letter he picked up was from Hermione and Ron.

_Harry, _

_How are you doing? Are you sleeping? Eating? Remember what happened in the graveyard is not your fault. As to what's going on with us. __We can__'__t say much about you-know-what, obviously... We__'__ve been told not to say anything important in case our letters go astray... We__'__re quite busy but I can__'__t give you details here... There__'__s a fair amount going on, we__'__ll tell you everything when we see you..._

"What the hell? That's it? Nothing about what Voldemort is doing? Nothing from Dumbledore or what he is planning? It looks like Patrick was right. If anything is going to be done, I'm going to have to do it," Harry stated as he dropped the letter on the coffee table and grabbed the one from Sirius.

_Hey Pup,_

_I_ _know this must be frustrating for you... Keep your nose clean and everything will be OK... Be careful and don_'_t do anything rash..._

"Rash?" Harry snapped out in anger and threw the note down and started walking around the room. Anger building up in him, finally he went into the bedroom and grabbed his wand, cloak and a baseball hat, "I'll show them rash," he snarled out as he went up to his old bedroom and closed the trunk. Shrinking it down to the size of a matchbook, he picked it up and threw his cloak on and went to the door.

"Damn it, they locked me in," Harry said as he stood there trying to figure a way out of the room and then started laughing. Looking through all the junk in the closet, harry found what he wanted, a screwdriver and Dudley's broken cricket bat. Using the screwdriver, he tapped the pins out of all three hinges and pulled the door open.

Heading downstairs, Harry pulled the cloak on again and went to the front door and started to pull it open and stopped when he heard the sound of keys. Stepping to the side, he waited as his Aunt came in with several grocery bags. Slipping out the door before she could close it, he headed down the walk to the sidewalk where he turned towards the park.

Stopping at the entrance of the park, Harry looked around to see if anyone was looking. Seeing no one, he pulled off his cloak and tucked it into his pocket as he pulled the cap out of his back pocket that Patrick had given him to hide his scar. He then held up his wand and the summoned the night bus. A few seconds later he smiled as the two decker bus appeared and the door opened. Stepping on, he said, "Leaky Cauldron," before Stan could say anything he handed him a galleon and walked to the beds.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Harry held onto the post for one of the beds as he jerked from the sudden turns and swerves of the bus. Five minutes after he climbed aboard he went flying forward on the bus as it screeched to a stop.

"Leaky Cauldron," Stan shouted out.

Harry scrambled to his feet and was the first of ten people who climbed off the bus. With his cap pulled down low, Harry entered the Alley behind the people who had exited the bus. Heading for Gringotts, Harry listened to the people talk and most of the talk he heard was bad mouthing Dumbledore and himself. While he didn't care about the talk about Dumbledore, the lies about him wanted to make him scream in anger. Reaching the bank, Harry didn't even look at the writing on the doors as he entered the main lobby he looked around the room for a free teller.

Spotting a teller that only had two customers in line; he walked up behind them and waited for the ones ahead of him to finish their business. Finally the second person left and he stepped up to the teller. Reading the name, Harry almost laughed as he said, "Good morning teller Snortface. I would like to speak to my account manager."

"Your name?" the teller asked.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"Key please," Snortface replied as he snorted.

Harry pulled his key out and placed it on the counter and the goblin picked it up and looked at it. Setting it down, he called out, "Ripjaw come here."

Harry watched as a goblin came to them and then Snortface was speaking in Gobblygook to the other.

"Mr. Potter, follow Ripjaw and he'll take you to your account manager," Snortface said.

Picking up his key, Harry replied, "Thank you. May your gold multiply and your enemies tremble at your feet."

"The same Mr. Potter," Snortface replied and then said, "Next."

Harry followed the armored goblin through the bank and down a narrow passageway. Harry noticed the torches flickering as they walked passed them and he felt as if he was being watched. Looking around closely he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Coming to a stop at a closed door, he waited as the goblin went inside.

"Come in Mr. Potter," the goblin said as he opened the door.

Harry stepped in and Ripjaw closed the door as he exited. Behind the desk was a short heavyset goblin.

"Mister Potter, welcome. I'm Goldfang, and I have the pleasure of being your family account manager. Please have a seat, we have much to discuss," Goldfang said as he stood up.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he sat down.

"What may I do for you Mister Potter?" Goldfang asked as he sat back down.

"Call me Harry, please and as to my business. First do you believe Voldemort has returned like I said last month?" Harry asked.

Goldfang leaned back in his chair before answering, "Very well Harry. Now as to your question, I don't know if he has returned or not. Could you provide a memory so I can review it?"

"How do I do that?" Harry asked.

Goldfang opened his drawer and pulled out a box. Opening it, Harry saw that it had a dozen glass balls inside.

"These are memory orbs. You first need to think of the memory, and then place it against your forehead. The magic of the orb will copy the memory you want into it so it can be reviewed," Goldfang said as he picked up one of the orbs.

Harry reached out and took the orb. Looking at it, he closed his eyes and thought back to the third task and placed the orb against his forehead like he was told to do. In his mind, Harry saw himself going through the maze until he he reappeared back at Hogwarts. Opening his eyes, he lowered the orb and saw it was now bright silver.

"Thank you, Harry," Goldfang said as he held out his hand.

Harry placed the orb in Goldfang's hand and watched as he placed it against his forehead. Harry waited patiently as Goldfang viewed the memory and after ten minutes the goblin lowered the orb.

"Thank you, Harry. That explains a lot. Now how can I help you?" Goldfang said.

"I would like to claim my inheritance," Harry replied.

"You can only claim it when you come of age at the age of sev…"

With a smirk, Harry interrupted Goldfang, "I am of age."

"You're only fourteen going on fifteen," Goldfang said.

"Yes I am, but I can prove I'm of age," Harry replied as he reached over and picked up one of the orbs and placed it against his forehead.

Goldfang watched the future Lord Potter and wondered what he was up too.

Harry lowered the orb and handed it to Goldfang, "This will prove I'm of age," Harry stated.

Taking the orb, Goldfang placed it against his forehead and watched the memory and then he gasped out in surprise, "Those idiots," he said as he lowered the orb, "You're correct Lord Potter. You're an adult now," as he opened a desk drawer and brought out a small black walnut box and slid it across the desk to Harry.

"What's that?" Harry asked as he looked at the box.

"That is your ring. You may not know this, but you're descended from nobility. Your family line goes back to the Earl of…"

"I'm Earl of Anglesey, I know. I have a book on my family," Harry stated.

"Good, very good that you know some of your family histories," Goldfang said as he pulled out a folder and set it in front of himself, "Well try it on."

Harry looked at the beautiful box inlaid with silver and gold. Reaching out he opened it to see a silverish ring with a red ruby in the center that was about an inch long. Picking up the ring, Harry looked at the ruby and inside the gem; it looked like there was a griffin rearing up with a flagstaff in its mouth.

"Harry, if you do this, and the ring doesn't accept you, you could be seriously…"

Harry took the ring and slid it on his ring finger on his left hand. Warmth spread from the ring and into his body which started tingling from the magic of the ring. Suddenly more pain than he had ever known radiated from his scar and his hand came up to clamp on the old wound. Blood started trickling down his hand and arm as he screamed out.

Goldfang was startled when Harry screamed out in pain. Before he could get out of his chair, the Potter heir had fallen out of his chair clutching his famous scar as he watched blood trickled between his fingers and then a black mist drifted up and vanished as another scream was heard. Touching a rune engraved on his desk, he summoned a healer as he moved to the boy to check on him. Kneeling beside the boy, he found him unconscious from whatever had affected him.

The door banged open and two goblin healers burst into the room. Seeing their patient on the floor they knelt beside him and started waving their hands over his body.

Goldfang stepped back and let the healers do their job. When one stopped his magic and opened one of the bags he was carrying he asked, "What is wrong with Lord Potter."

"What isn't wrong is the better answer. He is malnourished, has brittle bones from the malnutrition. Someone had placed prison blocks on his magic. He has multiple tracking, and monitoring charms. He has basilisk venom in his blood along with phoenix tears, and he seems to have just recovered from an attempted soul possession," the healer stated as he started pulling out vials.

Harry groaned and his eyes fluttered open, "Oh my head."

"Welcome back Mr. Potter," the healer said as he helped Harry up.

"Thank you, but what happened?" Harry asked as he slid back into his chair.

"Harry, if I had known, I would have had the curse breakers here to look at your scar. It seems it was a soul anchor for Voldemort. When you placed the ring on your finger, it shattered the link, freeing you of his possession of you…"

"What is a soul anchor?" Harry asked.

"A soul anchor or a Horcrux is an object that has been enchanted to hold part of a soul. With this done, the person has no fear of death because the Horcrux anchors them to this world and it can be used to possess a person who handles it…"

"I wonder if the diary in my second year…"

"Your second year?" Goldfang asked.

"Yes, there was a diary that was possessing Ginny Weasley and causing her to release a basilisk in the school," Harry stated.

Goldfang held up the box of orbs and asked, "Can I get the memory of it. I can let you know if it was one."

"Sure," Harry said as he picked up the orb and thought back to just before he entered the chamber. With the memory clear in his mind, he pressed the orb to his forehead and let the memory flow into the orb. When he was finished, he handed it to Goldfang,

Goldfang watched the memory and then laid the orb down on the desk as he stared at Harry, "As you humans like to say. Holy fucking shit! Not only was that a Horcrux, you killed a thirty meter long Basilisk with a sword. Is the body still there?"

"Yes, it's still there. Probably rotted away by now," Harry replied.

"I seriously doubt that. It will take many years for the corpse to even begin rotting away. With your memory, we can recover the corpse for you and render it down for say the meat of the snake. It would be a delicacy for my people. The rest of the body we can sell for you and I'd suggest you keep at least twenty-five percent for your own use," Goldfang said as he pulled a folder out and quickly copied it, "Now this is your portfolio of what you own, how much money you have, your investments and a suggestion on investments," as he handed the second folder to Harry.

Harry took the folder and sat back in his chair, "I agree with the deal on the basilisk, but I want fifty percent of the sales to go to the ones affected by the snake and Tom Riddle. Ten percent goes to the surviving family members of Moaning Myrtle as the only casualty. The rest divide up among the survivors," Harry said.

"Harry, I think that would be more then amenable," Goldfang replied as he opened the folder in front of him and said, "Now to your finances."

"Thank you," Harry replied as he opened the folder and gasped out at the amount of money in the Potter estate and asked, "Is this correct?"

"As of this morning, yes to the last Knut. You earn a modest seven percent on most of your investments per dividend and as you can see which comes out to around one hundred thousand Gallons per quarter. We reinvest three percent per quarter as dictated by your father before his death. In the last twelve years, you have made just under thirteen million gallons with eight million reinvested…"

"Holy shit! I own stock in the Daily Prophet?" Harry gasped out.

"Yes, you own sixty-six and a third percent of the newspaper as well as twenty-one percent of the WWN…"

"I thought the ministry owned the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked as his mind was racing with ideas.

"They own the remaining thirty-three two thirds percent of the paper. They have been trying to buy out the Estate for the last ten years, but we have refused because it's a major market for your family and only you could authorize the sale," Goldfang said.

"I have a wicked idea. Can you get the chief editor over here," Harry asked.

"In a heartbeat as you humans say," Goldfang replied as he quickly wrote a note on a piece of parchment and tapped it.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Harry was sitting talking with Goldfang when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Goldfang ordered.

Harry watched as a heavy set wizard walked into the office.

"What is the meaning of summoning me here?" Barnabas Cuffe demanded as he stormed into the office.

"You we're summoned for a reason Mr. Cuffe, the owner of the paper doesn't like the slander you have been printing against a child," Harry snapped out.

Barnabas felt the blood run from his face as he blurted out, "The owner? But… the ministry owns the paper…"

"Yes, since I own sixty-six and a third percent of the paper which is double what the ministry owns, then I own the paper, and I'm quite pissed at what you have been doing and it stops now," Harry said as he picked up his butterbeer and took a sip.

"Who are you?" Cuffe demanded.

Harry watched as the man started to imitate Uncle Vernon. "The name is Potter, Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter," Harry replied as he allowed his Lord ring to become visible.

"Oh shit!" Barnabas stammered out.

"Yes, Oh Shit is right. Now I want you to get a photographer and a writer over here that will sell out in one printing and it better not be Skeeter. You will also stop your attacks against me and Dumbledore or you'll be looking for a new job. Do you understand me?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, Sir, I'll get our number two team right over here," Barnabas replied.

"Make sure the photographer has a camera that can take pictures from a pensive," Goldfang said as he watched the human heading for the door.

"Yes, Sir," Barnabas shouted as he ran from the room.

Harry looked at Goldfang and started snickering, then laughing.

.

.

_**Edit By Deenara. Cass63**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**The Bounty**

**Ch 3**

**.**

.

.

.

**NOTES: H****ere's chapter 3. Thank you for all the revwis and I hope this chapter answers all of them about what Harry is going to do to vordy. Chapter 4 is almost finished as well as chapter 5 (original 5 was chapter 4) and part of 5 is finished) I am almost healed and now i need to register my van in AZ and find a table for my PC and a good chair. Sigh, had to leave my desk and chair in florida due to no room in my van.**

**If you leave a comment, PLEASE sign in so you can get a response or if you do leave a comment have it where I can email you back. I don't comment on all reviews, but I do read them and some stand out that need a response.**

**This will probably be only about 4-5 chapters and I have the first 13k written. Enjoy.**

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Fifteen year old Hermione Granger opened the door to the kitchen and slipped into the room. Going to the table she sat down at the table in what was the hidden headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix or otherwise known as #12 Grimmauld Place to start eating her breakfast. Around her the Weasley family was scarfing the food that Molly had made down. Sirius was in the corner sipping a cup of hot tea with Nymphadora Tonks next to him as Molly ranted about the house, Harry not being there, Sirius and anything else that went through her mind. The flapping of several wings brought the morning paper. Before Molly could gather them up, Hermione had snatched her copy.

"Dear, you don't need that," Molly stated as she reached for the paper.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is my subscription and I'll read it," Hermione replied as she opened the paper and gasped out in surprise.

.

**YOU KNOW WHO! WELL HE'S BACK!**

**By Penelope Clearwater**

**Yes folks, just as the picture shows. Lord Potter was telling the truth about what happened after the third task. It shows a gentleman later identified as Peter Pettigrew firing the deadly killing curse at Cedric Diggory. Then Lord Potter was tied to a gravestone where his blood was used in a ritual to bring You Know Who back from the form he was in. Lord Potter used his normal name, but for safety we used what we always used. Lord Potter then told us if we can't call him by his fake name then to use his real name, which is Tom Riddle. Harry showed us how You Know Who changed the spelling of his real name to his fake name.**

**We did some searching and the only Tom Riddle we could find, attended Hogwarts fifty years ago. He was sorted into Slytherin and was Headboy in his last year. We also found out his father was a muggle and his mother was a witch by the name of Merope Gaunt. Yes folks, the Dark Lord we have feared is a halfblood. Since these pensive memories prove that Lord Potter wasn't lying, we wish to offer our apologies for what we have said in the paper at the orders of the ministry and show his followers flocking back to him. We can only hope Amelia Bones; head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement can quickly round up his followers before they can escape. See page two for more.**

**.**

**Sirius Black Innocent **

**By Penelope Clearwater**

**Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes he has been convicted off… wait don't you need to have a trial first? Seems that Sirius Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black was just chucked into prison without a trial. He was accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles as well as being the secret keeper to the Potters. Mister Black spent twelve years in prison for a crime he did not commit. That makes this reporter wonder how many others were tossed in there to rot by the former head of the DMLE Mr. Crouch. We hope that Amelia Bones will be able to rectify this travesty of justice. See page seven for more.**

**.**

**See page three for more information on Lord Potter**

**See page four for more information on Lord Black**

**See page five for more information on Amelia Bones**

**See page six for more information on Azkaban**

**.**

Everyone jumped when a shrill voice shattered the morning feast.

"**WHAT?"** screamed Molly as she read the morning paper.

Ron missed his mouth with the next forkful of pancakes and stabbed himself in the nose. Ginny was taking a sip of her pumpkin juice and it went flying across the table splashing George who was about to eat a slice of bacon. His elbow smacked into his brother's nose breaking it causing him to fly into Sirius who saw his cup of hot tea go flying into his cousin's face burning her and causing her to turn her hair bright red.

The floo flared in the other room and Albus Dumbledore stepped through the kitchen door with an angry expression on his face followed by Alastor Moody and several other members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Tonks you and Alastor are to go to Mister Potter's house and bring him here. He has some answers to give us. Kids, go upstairs and stay in your rooms," Dumbledore ordered.

The kids quickly left the room while the adults started arguing over the paper.

"**QUIET!"** Albus shouted as Professors Snape and McGonagall entered the kitchen.

"Everyone take a seat. Now who was on guard duty yesterday?" Albus asked once everyone sat down.

"Tonks and Fletcher were on duty yesterday with Vance during the night. Fletcher is on duty right now," Arthur Weasley replied as he fixed his robes and said, "I better get to the Ministry. Hell is going to be breaking loose there."

Kingsley Shacklebolt ran into the room gasping out, "Fudge has issued an arrest order for Harry Potter for treason and ordered the Prophet to issues a retraction."

"I've sent Tonks and Alastor to get Mister Potter. What was the response from the Prophet?" Albus asked.

"The Prophet issued a statement that says they will not issue a retraction due to the owners demand that it be printed…"

"The ministry owns the paper, how can they go against them," Molly asked.

"Wrong. The Prophet's majority owner is Harry Potter," Kingsley stated.

"Fudge is not going to like that," Molly said as Sirius started laughing.

They heard the front door open as Sirius mother's portrait started screaming. Sirius ran out of the room to shut it up as Alastor, Nymphadora and Fletcher entered the kitchen.

"Alastor, where is Mr. Potter?" Albus asked when he didn't see the raven haired boy.

"Wasn't there. The muggles said he vanished three days ago around noon, or that's what they think," Alastor stated as he sat down.

"Damn that boy, he's causing so much trouble. We need to find him and bring him here to Headquarters where he'll be safe," Albus stated and then said, "I want you all to spread out and check every place he would go. Molly, I want you and Nymphadora to go check the burrow. Min, you and Severus check Hogsmead. The rest of you but Sirius I want you to check the Caldron and Diagon Alley. Those are the only magical places he knows in the country. I will head to the Ministry and try and get Fudge to back off on the arrest order…"

Emmeline Vance stepped into the room with a shocked look on her face. Walking over to her chair she sat down.

"Emmeline, what's wrong?" Minerva asked.

"Fudge has been arrested along with several members of the Wizengamot," Emmeline said as she looked at her former head of house.

"I better get over there. Fletcher, check Knockdown Alley just in case he is there. Emmeline, you better get back to work," Dumbledore said as he walked out of the room.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Later that night, Albus walked into the Headquarters kitchen and dropped into his chair. He was exhausted from searching for Harry Potter by using magic. The rest of the order was the same. Looking up at the members of the Order he said, "Does anyone have anything to report on the location of Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing," came the reports from around the room.

"Kingsley, what about the Prophet? Did they know where he is?" Albus asked.

"No, and I was told even if they knew, they wouldn't say because he is an emancipated minor with full control of his vaults. Barnabas Cuffe said you emancipated him last year along with three other high ranking ministry officials…"

"I did not emancipate him," Albus stammered out in surprise.

Kingsley's hand came down on the table in a loud slap as he looked at his former headmaster, "Yes you did. When you and the rest of the officials for the Tri Wizard Tournament forced him to compete, you made him an adult. So now you have to bite the wand and except it," Kingsley said as he reached for his cup of tea and took a sip.

Albus groaned and leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes, "What have I done?"

"How can Harry be an adult?" Molly asked in confusion.

"Molly, when they forced Harry to compete in the tournament, a tournament for adults they basically stated Harry was an adult. So now he has full control of his vaults, stocks and access to all the Potter property that were locked down over ten years ago. He could be anywhere," Kingsley said as the door opened and Bill Weasley walked in.

"Bill, just the person I wanted to see. Do you have any information on Harry Potter?" Albus asked.

"No, Sir, and I was told by my boss to keep my nose out of House Potter affairs if I wanted to keep my job," Bill replied as he sat down in one of the empty chairs at the table and grabbed a butterbeer.

"Please try and find out anything but don't put your job at risk we need you to keep an eye on the Death Eater accounts," Albus said and turned to Sirius, "Sirius this is not a laughing matter. Harry has to be found and brought under control before he causes too much damage."

"Yes it is. You've lost control of Harry legally and cannot do anything about it. As to damage, the only damage I see is he brought out the truth about Voldemort. If you cannot handle that, then maybe you need to step back and let the younger generation fight…" Sirius stopped talking as several owls delivered the Evening Prophet.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Sirius Black cleared.**

**By Johanna Herbrise**

**Sirius Black was cleared of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles in a special announcement by acting minister Amelia Bones. With the revealing of Harry Potter's memories that Sirius Black was innocent of the murder of Peter Pettigrew, it was determined that he wasn't responsible for the whole thing. We have no idea where Mister Black is, but we want him to know that he is a free man and his vaults have been restored to him. We are also offering twelve thousand galleons in compensation per year of imprisonment along with a ten thousand galleon bonus due to inflation. This is for lost wages as Sirius Black was an upcoming Auror in the department. More on page two.**

**.**

**Death Eaters Arrested.**

**By Penelope Clearwater**

**Several prominent members of the government were arrested as they arrived in the Ministry this morning. Those arrested were Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle Sr. James Nott and Walden Macnair. All will be given trials and long stays in prison if found guilty of being Death Eaters. Amelia has already stated they would be questing under Veritaserum. More on page three.**

**.**

**Harry Potter Abused.**

**By Penelope Clearwater**

**Yesterday, I sat with Lord Potter, yes I mean Lord Potter as Earl Potter has taken up the mantle of head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the headship of Earl of Anglesey. He has control of a significant block of votes in the Wizengamot and a seat in the House of Lords of the muggle government. When Lord Potter was left illegally with his mother's sister's family it started fourteen years of physical and mental abuse. He was whipped by his uncle when he showed magic, forced to slave for his family since the age of five cooking full meals for them. He was also forced to do all the chores around the house, dusting, cleaning, laundry, washing dishes, painting the house, mowing the yard, cleaning the gutters, weeding the flowerbeds. He would be woken up at five am every morning to cook food for his abusers and if he didn't mess up the meal, he would be given a slice of bread and a glass of water for breakfast. Nothing if his cousin ate all of the food. He would then do the dishes, clean the house or be forced outside to work on the yard. This happened in the winter, summer, spring and fall, no matter what the temperature was or the weather. His cousin invented a game called Harry Hunting and if they'd caught him, he'd be kicked and punched until he lost consciousness. Now before anyone says why didn't he use magic, remember this. He didn't know about magic. In fact his first letter was addressed to his bedroom which was the cupboard under the stairs. Yes, for ten long lonely years… More on page four.**

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Harry was sitting at his desk reading the night's edition of the Prophet. With a grin he set it down and leaned back in his chair placing his feet on the desk. On his lap was a pad of paper and he was writing out what he wanted on the next issue of the paper. To his right, Dobby was dusting off the massive bookcases of the Potter library. Harry continued to scratch out his article and then stopped as part of a famous muggle quote came to him that he had read recently but couldn't remember how it went.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bookcases and said, "Accio Edmund Burke writings."

Harry dove out of the way as twenty books and ten scrolls of parchment came flying at him.

Harry stood up and looked at the books and said, "Shit, better not do that again," as Dobby popped over and quickly had the books stacked on his desk with the scrolls beside it. Harry opened the book and checked the index for what he was looking for and finally found it in the fifth book. Adding it to his article he continued writing and never noticed when Dobby cocked his head to the side and vanished. Ten minutes later he finished the article he was writing and looked around for Dobby.

"Dobby?" Harry said.

Dobby popped back in and said, "Sorry Master Harry. She called me and said she will see you in thirty minutes."

"Thank you Dobby. Can you pop me over there after I change?" Harry asked as he stood up and headed for the door, his elf right beside him.

"I can, and I have laid out your dress robes on your bed," Dobby replied.

"Good. If all goes well I'll need you to take this to Barnabas Cuffe for me?" Harry said as he entered his bedroom and stripped down.

"Gladly Master Harry Potter, Sir," Dobby replied as he took the folded paper and waited for his master to finish dressing.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Albus was sitting in the kitchen at headquarters, sipping his coffee as he waited for reports from his friends on their search for their missing student.

"Albus, here, eat this," Molly said as she laid a plate of food in front of her old professor.

Albus looked down at the plate and picked up the fork, "Thank you Molly, it looks wonderful," he replied as he picked up a forkful of eggs just as several owls flew in dropping the morning paper on the table.

Albus looked at his forkful of eggs and then the paper. With a sigh, he set the fork down and reached for the paper to see what new mayhem Mr. Potter had caused.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**The Queen Speaks.**

**By Harry Potter**

**Good morning everyone, I am sure this story will cause problems for some. While others will look down on me for my audacity for doing what I did to solve the problem of Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort as he calls himself and his Death Eaters. What are Voldemort and his Death Eaters? Why they are terrorists. They are murders, rapists, thieves and scum that need to be put down in my book and one other who agrees with me. So in her own words she says, By order of Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, Queen of this Realm and of Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith do hereby decree a sentence of death on the terrorist Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort and his allies called Death Eaters. While WE would rather have him in prison, WE know that no prison would hold him. See page two for more of the story.**

**.**

**The Potter Bounty.**

**By Harry Potter**

**Today our world is a little darker for evil once more stalks the land. A great man (Edmund Burke) once said, '****When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they will fall one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle,' and he also said this,' '****All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing.' I refuse to allow this to happen, so on this date, I place the following bounty on Tom Riddle, a three million galleon reward for his capture, dead or alive. A one million galleon bounty for his inner circle members and a one hundred thousand reward on his minor members. Payment will be delivered when the person is delivered to the DMLE dead or alive.**

**I know that a certain headmaster will say, 'I'm disappointed in you.' And my response to him is 'Sir, I'm disappointed in you for allowing him to return and having his Death Eaters free by saying they were imperialized. They should have ALL been questioned under Veritaserum. You did not try them and let them go with a slap on the wrist and said; 'Don't do that again,' but you left my Godfather Sirius Black to rot in prison without a trial. So Sir, as I said, you disappointed me.' You will then say, 'Everyone deserves a second chance and I say, yes they do, but they must suffer the penance of their crimes as well. You let these bastards walk free without paying for their crimes. The Death Eaters lay death and destruction behind them wherever they go. Well I say as Sir Arthur Harris, 1st Baronet said in World War Two. They that sow the wind, shall reap the whirlwind.**

**Now I want you to know, we're at war, it's a war against terrorism and I will leave a quote for the Aurors. This one was said by a great American general named George S. Patton, during World War 2. 'I want you to remember that no bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making the other poor, dumb bastard die for his country.' What does this mean? It means you cannot win a war where the enemy has no problem of killing you and your companions while all you try to do is stun them… See page three for more of the story.**

**.**

**How the Death Eaters we're caught.**

**By Harry Potter**

**I know you're all wondering how the Death Eaters were caught by the DMLE. Well the answer is real easy. At midnight the day before the story broke, I being the owner of the Daily Prophet sent Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE the next day's edition of the paper showing her what had happened at the Cemetery and the Murder of Cedric Diggory. From what I have learned the first one caught was Lord Malfoy as he came out of the floo. He was stunned and carried to the holding cells before he could clean himself off from the floo travel. See more on page two.**

**.**

**Death Eaters Named!**

**By Johanna Herbrise**

**After questioning the captured Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle Sr., James Nott, and Walden Macnair using Veritaserum. Amelia Bones released the names of ninety-seven wanted Death Eaters. Those captured showed no remorse for their crimes and were quickly pushed through the Veil of Death following the Queens command. Death Eaters sentenced to Azkaban were also brought to the Ministry and taken down to the Department of Mysteries where they followed their fellow Death Eaters on to their next great adventure as Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts says about Death. One Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange screamed out that her lord would avenge her as she was pushed in the veil. Albus Dumbledore stated that he was disappointed in Amelia Bones for what she had ordered done to the Death Eaters. Stating that they could have been brought back to the light where… See Page seven for more. **

**.**

**See page three for more information on Sir Arthur Harris, 1st Baronet**

**See page four for more information on Queen Elizabeth the Second**

**See page five for more information on Tom Marvolo Riddle **

**See page six for more information on Edmund Burke**

**See page seven for more information on George S. Patton**

**See page eight for listed Death Eaters**

**.**

Albus started rubbing his eyes as he dropped the paper, "What have you done Harry."

"Albus, what is wrong?" Molly asked as she reached for the paper.

"Harry is going to shatter our world," Albus replied as he stood up and left the room before Molly could scream. He reached the floo and threw some floo powder in just as Molly scream shattered the still air of the house. Her scream woke up everyone in the house including the portrait as Albus said, "Ministry of magic," and stepped into the fireplace.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By Deenara, Cass63 **_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**The Bounty**

**Ch 4**

.

.

.

.

NOTES: Thank you for all the reviews. Now for the chapter.

If you leave a comment, PLEASE sign in so you can get a response or if you do leave a comment have it where I can email you back. I don't comment on all reviews, but I do read them and some stand out that need a response.

This will probably be only about 4-5 chapters and I have the first 13k written. Enjoy.

.

ooOoOoo

.

The tapping of at the window roused the Head of the Department of Law enforcement from her sleep. With a yawn, she sat up and picked up her wand from her headboard. With a flick of the wand, the time was shown at two am. With a glare at the window she flicked her wand and it opened and a snowy white owl flew in and landed beside her. Tied to her foot was a letter.

"Well beautiful, I hope who ever sent you with that letter it better be damned important," she said as she reached for the letter.

Seeing it had her name on it, she cast a few spells first to see if it was dangerous. She knew she was safe from portkeys because of the wards of the house only allowed her to make them to go through. The envelope failed to glow so she opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper, two vials, a shrunken newspaper and a tiny box. Setting the vials, box and newspaper to the side she opened the sheet of paper and a shrunken scroll fell out with a familiar crest on it but she couldn't remember where she'd seen it before.

.

Dear Madam Bones

of the

Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones.

Ma'am, I write this because our world is in danger and as Edmund Burke once said, 'When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they will fall one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle,' and he also said this,' 'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing.' What do I mean by this? I know you have seen the papers and how they have slandered me, that has now stopped as of yesterday, I Harry Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter has assumed control of all my assets due to the incompetence of the Ministry declaring me an adult last year when they forced me, an underage wizard to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

One of the items I control is majority stock in the Daily Prophet. The newspaper I have sent you is tomorrow's edition. It will be two hours late on delivery by my orders. This is to give you time to arrest the follows of Tom Marvolo Riddle also know as Lord Voldemort who was resurrected at the end of the third task.

The vials contain two memories. The first is the final task from its start until I was taken to the hospital at Hogwarts where I told the Minister that Voldemort had returned. The second is a surprise and I swear on my magic, neither memory has been altered.

The box holds files for you to use in your criminal investigation and I pray you use them, if not, I will have my copies printed in the paper to expose what they contain.

By the blessing of her Royal Majesty, I have taken the first steps to stop Riddle from causing another war in this country. Good luck, and may the Goddess watch over you and your niece, Susan.

Your Humble Servant,

Lord Harry James Potter

Of the

Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

.

Amelia's left eyebrow had risen as she read the letter. Picking up the scroll, she unshrunk it and her eyes went wide as she recognized the Royal Crest of the Queen. Unsealing it she blanched as she read the writ and when finished she set it down, and picked up the paper and unshrunk it. As she opened it, her mouth opened once more in shock as she whispered, "oh shit."

Dropping the paper, she rushed to her wardrobe and pulled out her uniform and went into the bathroom. She was bathed and groomed in less than ten minutes and heading for the floo with the evidence she had received.

As she stepped into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, she headed for her office where she set the items on her desk and retrieved two pensive's from her cabinet. She poured the first memory in, and dove in to watch it. When she came out she was spitting mad and entered the second one. By the time the second was over she was furious and it took two stiff drinks of fire whiskey to calm her down.

Snatching her wand out of its holster, she sent a message spell to Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Connie Hammer, she waited for them to arrive as she examined the box she had received. With a wave of her wand she unshrunk the box and opened it. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the stack of folders with the top one having the name Cornelius Fudge on it along with the Gringotts logo. It was fifteen minutes later when there was a knock at her door.

"Enter!" she snapped out and Rufus and Connie entered her office, she didn't say a word, just pointed at the first pensive and watched as the two of them entered the device to watch Harry Potter's memories.

She pulled out a dozen empty arrest warrants and quickly filled them out while she waited. The first one was for Cornelius Fudge followed by Lucius Malfoy. As she was filling out the charges for the Minister, Rufus and Connie exited the first pensive and entered the second.

"Holy Shit," Connie said as she grabbed a glass of fire whiskey and drained it.

Rufus collapsed into his chair and said, "We're fucked."

"No, we're not because we have a plan," Amelia said as she handed the note to Rufus and watched as he read it.

"Well at least we know their plea of being imperialized was false," Connie stated as she sat down in her chair.

I agree, now here's the plan," Amelia replied as she picked up the warrants for arrest, "We're going to nail them as they come out of the floo or apparate into the building. They will be stunned and taken to a holding cell for prosecution. I want every one of them to be dosed with the strongest Veritaserum we have. I want to know every crime they've committed and for them to pay for them. If their found guilty of their crimes they will be pushed through the Veil ASAP. I agree with her Royal Majesty that Voldemort would break them out of Azkaban if he can. Rufus, I want you to take a team to Azkaban and bring every Death Eater there back to the Ministry and take them to the Death Room where they will be tossed through the Veil."

"Death? We cannot send them through the Veil, it hasn't been used in two hundred years," Connie stated.

Amelia picked up the Royal Writ and handed it to her third in command, "We've been ordered to use the Veil on all captured Death Eaters."

Connie took the scroll in confusion, not knowing who could issue said orders. As she unrolled the scroll, her eyes widened as she read and the blood ran from her face, "Oh my Goddess," she stammered as she handed the scroll to Rufus who quickly read it.

With feral grin he said, "About time we dealt with that scum," Standing up, he continued, "I'll get right on it."

"Rufus, I want Oaths of Secrecy from every member of your team before you show them the writ," Amelia stated as she made several copies, "Connie, your team will be responsible to apprehend any Death Eater who comes into the Ministry and I want every arm checked for the Death Mark on their arms. If they have it, I want them in a cell. All owl and message spells will be blocked from now until Cornelius is arrested when he comes in at ten. No one will be allowed to leave. Now get to work, I have some warrants to finish writing out."

Rufus and Connie left her office to call in their strike teams while she went back to work on the warrants. At ten till seven, Amelia walked out of her office to find four guards waiting for her. Looking at the guards her eyes settled on them as she asked, "Have you taken the oath?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Auror Stevens reported as he came to attention.

"Good, lets head to the atrium," Amelia ordered as she started walking to the door with the four guards around her.

At seven am, they entered the Atrium to find eighty percent of her auror force checking for Death Marks behind screens. As each person was cleared they were escorted to the elevators and sent to their offices. As she was walking to Connie who was talking to several aurors a commotion was heard to her left and Auror Reginald Yaxley came running out of the screen area firing curses at the on duty aurors. Before she could pull her wand, ten stunners hit the man and he went down in a heap. Amelia walked over to him and banished the sleeve on his left arm. Standing black and pulsating with power was the skull and snake symbol of Voldemort.

"Connie, take this scum down to Rufus and have him dosed and dealt with," Amelia snarled in anger at one of her own that would betray their breather to that snake bastard," Turning back to the workers of the ministry, she shouted out, "Sorry about that. Please continue to follow the orders of the aurors. We'll have you in your offices as soon as possible."

"This is unheard of, you must follow procedure," a voice called out.

Amelia looked at the tall thin redheaded man wearing spectacles, "Mr. Weasley, don't tell me how to run things. Get in line and follow orders or else."

"The minster will hear about this!" Percy Weasley snapped out and turned to walk away.

Percy took three steps before the first of five stunners hit the man in the back and he went down in a heap breaking his nose and glasses.

Amelia looked down at the young man and said, "Take him to a holding cell and get him a healer to fix his nose."

"Yes, Ma'am," came the reply.

Amelia watched as Weasley was dragged away and then turned to the sound of spell fire and saw Lucius Malfoy on the ground and being cuffed. With a grin, she whispered, "now it begins."

_._

_._

_._

_**First Edited By**_

_**Final Edit By**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**The Bounty**

**Ch 5**

.

.

.

.

NOTES: None but thanks for the reviews. Now for the chapter.

If you leave a comment, PLEASE sign in so you can get a response or if you do leave a comment have it where I can email you back. I don't comment on all reviews, but I do read them and some stand out that need a response.

This will probably be only about 4-5 chapters and I have the first 13k written. Enjoy.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Voldemort sat on his thrown reading the paper. His blood was boiling as he read and then he looked at Wormtail who had brought him the paper, _"CRUCIO!"_ he snarled and the curse slammed into Peter's face and he started screaming. Whipping the wand around, he fired the curse at Charles Avery. Standing up he cursed every one of his servants who was in the room, "That is a lesson to you all. If any of you think of betraying me. I'll make you wish you and your family had never been born. Do I make myself clear?"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Voldemort turned and dodged the green curse that flew by him and hit one of the newer recruits. His wand came up and he casually said, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ and the green beam hit Peter in the chest.

Turning back to his followers, Voldemort looked at them as he let out a deep breath. Walking towards Charles Avery he reached up with his left hand and poked him in the chest, "You have two days to find Potter and bring him to me," whirling he snapped at the rest of the men in the room, "That goes for all of you. I want Potter here in forty-eight hours alive. Do I make myself clear?"

The fourteen men in the room bowed as they replied, "Yes master. It shall be done."

Voldemort watched his followers back out of the room and called for his familiar as he sliced up Peter Pettigrew's body, "Come Nagini and feast."

The giant snake slithered out and started swallowing the sliced up corpse as Voldemort sat on his thrown and thought of what he was going to do to Harry Potter.

.

ooOoOoo

.

The brown post owl swooped in the window, clutched in its beak was a red envelope that it quickly dropped on the kitchen table as Harry was eating his breakfast. Before he could reach over and grab the letter it changed into a pair of lips.

.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO THE HEADMASTER AND TELL HIM WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU LEFT YOUR FAMILY HOME? VOLDEMORT IS SHURLY LOOKING FOR YOU AND YOU BETTER GET BACK THERE BEFORE HE OR HIS FOLLOWERS FIND…"

.

Harry set his wand down as he watched the shredded remains of the letter and Hermione's rant settled to the table. Picking up his fork he took another bite of eggs as he watched Dobby finger his ears trying to get them to stop ringing. With a snort, he shook his head as he said, "Same old Hermione. Follow the headmaster in everything but screw your four years of friendship."

Harry pulled out a sheet of parchment and started writing. When finished he tapped the paper and said, "_Sonorus Ira,_ Hermione Granger," and the letter turned red.

"Hedwig old girl, could you deliver this to Hermione when she's alone for me," Harry asked his white familiar.

Hedwig bobbed her head and flew over and grasped the letter in her claws.

Harry watched as she flew out the window and turned back to his family grimoire and started reading about some of his family magic. Flipping through the pages, he read the names of the family spells and wasn't until he was halfway through the book the front legs of his chair hit the floor and he gasped out, "Bloody hell. That would hurt," he said as he started memorizing the spell.

Five kilometers away, Hedwig circled a building humans couldn't see but she could. Searching for her target, she felt her in a room on the third floor and dove towards the open window.

"Damn was that what they called a Howler?" Patrick asked coming into the room, I heard it all the way in the armory."

"Yes it was, and I sent her one back," Harry replied with a snicker.

Shaking his head, he said, "Well I have all the memories of weapons you need to see ready to go by the pensive. So when you're ready, I'll walk you through them."

"Thank you, Patrick. Patrick, I have a question for you."

"Ask away lad," Patrick replied as he sat down.

"How can you use a wand being a squib?" Harry asked.

"That's easy to answer; I have enough magic in me to do potions and extract memories and activate the trunk. But to cast spells, I don't have enough magical energy," he replied with a sigh.

"Oh… I'm sorry. It must hurt to see me do what you cannot do," Harry said sadly.

"Ney lad, it doesn't, because I learned other skills, and I want to thank you for sending your elf to bring me here to help you in your fight against evil," Patrick replied as he patted Harry's shoulder.

"Well, after what you told me what you did during your lifetime, how could I not learn from your experience?" Harry said with a smile and stood up, "Well come on and show me what you want me too…"

.

ooOoOoo

.

Hermione looked up as she heard the sound of wings and spotted the snowy white owl that was Harry's familiar and then she saw the smoking red envelope clutched in her talons that she dropped in Hermione's lap. Hermione look at the envelope in her lap and flicked it out of her lap where it landed on the floor and turned into a pair of lips.

.

"HERMIONE, HOW DARE YOU DICTATE MY LIFE! WHY WOULD I COME TO ALBUS FUCKING TO MANY NAMES DUMBLEDORE? HE HAS DONE NOTHING FOR ME. HE DISREGARDED MY PARENTS WILLS. HE NEVER HELPED CLEAR SIRIUS. HE BLOCKED MY POWERS AND ABLITIES. HE DENIED MY HERITAGE, MY PARENTS LEGACY. HE HID MANY THINGS FROM ME THAT HE WAS LEGALY BOUND TO TELL ME WHEN I WAS ELEVEN. DID HE DO SO? NO. HE SENT ME TO MY ABUSIVE MUGGLE RELITIVES WHERE THEY ABUSED ME FOR TWELVE YEARS. ASK HIM ABOUT THE PROPHECY HE WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL ME, BUT HAS KEEPT HIDDEN FROM ME. SO HE CAN GO SHOVE A LEMON DROP UP HIS…"

.

The red envelope disintegrated as a Reducto hit it.

"Damn, you really pissed him off," Sirius said as he put wand away.

Hermione hung her head and replied with a whisper, "Thank you, Sirius and I guess I did," as tears started running down her face.

"Why did you send him a howler?" Sirius asked.

"He shouldn't have run away. He's all alone out there with You-Know-Who after him. I'm afraid that…"

"Ahhh I see. You do know that he loves you," Sirius said as he sat down beside the young girl.

"As a friend, as a sister…"

"And whose fault is that if he doesn't see you as the smart and beautiful witch that you are? Have you told him you love him?" Sirius asked as he reached out and lifted the girls chin with one of his fingers.

"Mine," Hermione replied with a sniff and then she wiped her eyes.

"Then tell him. Tell him you love him and you want to be his, because he needs that love and not a love of a sister but the love of a woman," Sirius said as he stood up.

"I will," Hermione replied with a smile and stood up and hugged the ex-fugitive, "Thank you, Sirius."

"Welcome," Sirius said with a smile as he walked out of the room whistling as Hermione crossed to the desk and sat down.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Harry was reading one of his family grimoire's when Hedwig flew in and dropped an envelope on his lap. Setting the book aside, he turned it over to see Hermione's neat hand writing.

"I wonder what she wants, now?" he said as he opened the envelope and pulled out a thick letter.

.

Harry,

As I sit here writing this, tears are running down my face for what I said and the reason I'm writing is thanks to Sirius who said some things to me. First, I want to say I'm so sorry about the howler. I should have never listened to Professor Dumbledore. I have spent the last few hours going over everything I've read about what you have had printed in your newspaper and I'm appalled that I never noticed you were abused. For that, I'm sorry. I should have seen it and I guess I was blind. I'm also appalled that Professor Dumbledore would send you back there every year and never check on you. Two, I should have never listened to him when you asked for news, you have every right to know what's going on and a letter could have been passed to you by the guards around the Dursley home or even sent in the post. Once again, I'm really sorry and I hope no I pray we can still be friends and more I hope for Sirius made me realize that I love you. Yes, I love you. Not as a brother or family member. I love you Harry James Potter from deep in my soul and I pray that you love me as well, but if not. I can understand that you may not have the same feelings for me as I do for you. I wish I could hold you and give you a hug and a kiss and apologies in person to you. So all I ask is for you to stay safe.

All my love

Hermione.

.

"Well Hed, should we send her a portkey?" Harry asked as he looked at his familiar.

"HOOT!" Hedwig replied as she turned to look at her master from her perch.

"You think so?" Harry asked and the bird shook itself, "I see, maybe we should send Dobby to bring her here?"

"Hoot!"

"Ok, that's what we'll do. I better send her a letter first and make sure she wants to come," Harry said as he stood up and walked to his desk where he pulled a sheet of parchment out and started writing his response to Hermione's letter. When he was finished he stuffed it in an envelope and held it out.

"Hedwig, can you take this to Hermione?" he asked.

Hedwig lifted off from her perch and grabbed the letter with her talons. Before Harry could turn around, she was out the window and heading to her destination.

"Letter for your girl?" Patrick asked as he looked up from his reading.

"I think so… Patrick can I ask you a question?" Harry asked as he turned to his friend.

"Sure, fire away," Patrick replied as he set down his book.

"How do you know if you love someone?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm… that's a tough question to asked, but easy to answer. Does she make your heart race when you're with her? Do you feel depressed when she's not around or makes you want to go find her? Do you think of her a lot and does it make you smile? If so it sounds like love to me or that's how Abigail and I felt when we were separated," Patrick replied.

Harry sat there for a second, staring off into the distance before he responded, "Yeah she does."

"Then you love her," Patrick said as Dobby popped in.

"Dinner is served," Dobby stated as he bounced on his toes.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Dumbledore was in his office when the wards for the school flared letting him know there was a large group of people approaching the main doors. Rubbing his tired face, he stood up. As he started walking to the door, he absently picked up a few of his precious lemon drops for the road. He started whistling a tune as he walked and met Severus coming up the stairs with an angry look to his face,

"Severus my boy what is wrong?" he asked.

Severus Snape came to a stop and spouted off, "That arrogant Potter sent Goblins here. They say they're here to harvest the corpse of the Basilisk he killed two years ago."

Dumbledore frowned as he wanted the corpse to harvest but Fawkes refused to take him to the chamber, "Well let's go talk with them and get this mess straightened out."

The two men headed down the stairs and soon reached the main doors where Hagrid was waiting with twenty goblins.

"Can I help you?" Dumbledore asked as he came into the room.

"We're here to render down Lord Potter's conquest of Salazar Slytherins Basilisk," one of the goblins replied.

"Who are you and the Basilisk belongs to the school," Albus stated.

"Not according the dangerous creature law of 1697. Any person who puts down a dangerous creature that has caused death or maiming will be entitled to the corpse of the creature. Since the Basilisk killed one person, said Myrtle Brown in 1943 and petrified a half dozen students two years ago and was slain by Lord Potter he has authorized us to recover said corpse. Now if you'll excuse me, we will be heading for the second floor girls bathroom to enter the chamber," the goblin stated.

"I cannot allow you free access to the school or the chamb…"

"You have no choice Albus, a women's voice said from the doorway.

Albus looked to the door to see Amelia Bones and four aurors, "Amelia what may I do for you?" he asked as his eyes twinkled.

"We're here to arrest Severus Snape for being a member of a terrorist organization," Amelia stated.

"Severus has my complete trust and he was exonerated for being a spy for the light," Albus said as the goblins moved to the side to get out of the line of fire..

"Then he has nothing to fear, "Auror Tonks, do your duty," Amelia ordered.

Nymphadora Tonks stepped up and said, "Professor Snape, I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with us where you'll be questioned under Veritaserum to prove your guilt or innocent. Your wand, Sir."

"I will…"

"Severus, give them your wand. Amelia I will be sitting in on the questioning and…"

"No you won't Headmaster because you have no business being there since you were dismissed by Fudge from the Wizengamot and the ICW. Snape, surrender your wand now or else," Amelia ordered.

Severus looked at the aurors and sneered as he handed his wand over, "This is Potters fault. I will get him for it," he snarled out as he was cuffed.

"Yes it was. He got the government doing its job. Albus, we will see you later," Amelia stated as her and her guards walked away with their prisoner.

Dumbledore watched as one of his friends was led away. Turning back to the goblins he saw they were gone and he took after them. Reaching the girls bathroom, he threw the door opened and found the room empty and the portal closing.

"Damn it!" he snapped out as he thought of the corpse of the basilisk and what it could have funded to the order.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Deep in the ministry, a woman sat at her desk fuming. Her demotion had not sat well with her and she opened her desk drawer and pulled out an amulet. The black amulet had the image of Death on it and with a feral grin she put the amulet around her neck and left her office for the apparition point.

_._

_._

_._

_**First Edited By**_

_**Final Edit By**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


End file.
